Video gaming in El Kadsre
Video gaming in El Kadsre is one of the major entertainment industries in the country. History 1970s The video gaming in the country started when Pong was popular in the Vlokozu Union, the newly-formed company Nitrome developed their first pong console in 1973, making it the second game console after Magnavox Odyssey, which was released in the Vlokozu Union in the same year. A year later, Theorysonic made their first pong console called the Tournament 200, launching the Tournament series. In 1975, Latikuu started to develop arcade and video games, firstly for TS-OS. 1980s Seymour Games and other game companies such as Edacra were one of the survivors of Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982 and North American video game crash of 1983. Video games on home computers such as the , , , , , , and were also popular at the time. In 1984, Nitrome released Nitrome Enjoyment System after the Vlokozu Union media crash of 1982 and North American video game crash of 1983. Nintendo consoles have been released by Approach Software since the 1980's - initially Nintendo's short-lived El Kadsreian division, Mattel, and Approach released their own versions of the NES at the same time. In 1986, Namco and Drillimation's Mr. Driller was released and became a smash hit in El Kadsreian arcades. Latikuu also released a new biggest-hit franchise, X-Land. The original version of X-Land was released for NES, NiES, MS-DOS, C64, Amiga, Game Boy, Blue King, Nitrome Handtrome, and Hyper-System consoles. In October 1989, EKS released its first video game console, EKS Ranger. 1990s In 1990, the was released in El Kadsre by Sega El Kadsre Ltd., based in Wats, and Software Horizons, based in San Isiza. The biggest selling Sega Genesis games in El Kadsre were , , , and , with the first two selling over 21 million copies in the region, the third selling 17 million copies, and the fourth selling 15 million copies. In 1992, Namco and Drillimation released Touhou 6: The Embodiment of Scarlet Devil in the arcades and home consoles. The game was a huge hit worldwide and Touhou Project started to become popular in El Kadsre. In the following year, Drillimation released its sequel, Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom in 1993. That game was also a smash hit and sold more than 12 million copies worldwide. In 1997, Gemuki released a digital distribution platform and online gaming service called Gemubox. It was extremely popular. 2000s With the advent of mobile gaming and Portosic gaming devices in the mid-2000s, most of third-party developers and publishers started to support it. Portosic Touch, TheoryPhone, and TheoryTablet became popular for gamers. 2010s Theorysonic ended the support of Theorysonic Pyramid on April 30, 2011, marking the end of company's 37 years of the home console market. Also, Theorysonic Titan discontinued a year later, marking the end of company's 24 years of the handheld console market. In 2018, Theorysonic released Theorysonic Swift, this marks returning development of video games with this dock console. Consoles owned in this country * Nitrome game consoles. * Theorysonic game consoles. * EKS Ranger game consoles. * Petalzone game consoles. Video game companies in this country * Seymour Games * Edacra * Latikuu Entertainment * Theorysonic Studios * EKS Entertainment * Sojanze * Kaoru * Gemuki * Urokidi * Approach Software Market share Home console leader * 1st generation era: Tournament series * 2nd generation era: Atari 2600 * 3rd generation era: Nintendo Entertainment System * 4th generation era: Nitrome 32 * 5th generation era: PlayStation * 6th generation era: PlayStation 2 * 7th generation era: Xbox 360 * 8th generation era: PlayStation 4 Handheld console leader * 3rd generation era: Nintendo GameBoy * 4th generation era: Nitrome Handtrome * 5th generation era: Blue King Color * 6th generation era: Game Boy Advance * 7th generation era: PlayStation Portable * 8th generation era: Nitrome Handtrome Unity 4 See also Category:El Kadsre Category:Video gaming Category:1974 Category:Video gaming in El Kadsre Category:Industry in El Kadsre Category:Video games Category:1970s Category:Video games in El Kadsre